<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【瞳耀】SCI谜案集第三部.盲心之一 by zyx900800</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336899">【瞳耀】SCI谜案集第三部.盲心之一</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800'>zyx900800</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>sci谜案集 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>瞳耀 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【瞳耀】SCI谜案集第三部.盲心之一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>楔子</p><p>十年前。</p><p>遮天蔽日的高大树林中突然惊起一大片飞鸟，随着一阵慌乱的脚步声，一男一女相互搀扶着，跌跌撞撞的从树林深处跑出来，两人看起来十分狼狈，汗水混着灰土不停从头上脸上甩下来，衣服上也刮得到处是口子……</p><p>“不，不行了……”男人喉咙里冒了烟，大张着嘴喘气。他得有五六十岁了，长得弯眉长眼，面容白皙，一看就是养尊处优的人。留着半长头发，用头绳在脑后扎了一个小马尾，身上穿着白色的对襟长衫，乍一看去，颇有些道骨仙风的感觉。</p><p>不过因为一直在剧烈奔跑，那头绳早扎不住了，长发争先恐后的跑出来湿嗒嗒堆在额头前，他不得不边跑边胡乱捋开挡住视线的头发，结果一个不注意脚下一崴，眼看就要摔在地上。</p><p>同行的女孩眼疾手快的揽住了他的腰，向林子深处看了一眼，催促着“不能停，他们很快就会追上来的！”</p><p>她看起来也就十六七岁的样子，清秀姣好的眉目，小巧的鼻子和秀气的嘴唇，十足的美人坯子。不过这一切却被她右脸上那块从额头延伸到脸颊上，有几乎一个巴掌大小的红色胎记完全破坏了。</p><p>她穿着一件肥大的蓝色土衫，身单体薄却力气颇大，一手牢牢揽着男人的腰，喘着气道“再坚持一会儿，马上就能到鹤翅崖了，那下面有个隐蔽的山洞，他们一定找不到的！”</p><p>“……”男人一抬头，对上女孩一双焦急的眸子，他眼中的神色有些复杂，哽咽着道“我脚使不上力了，跑不掉了！”</p><p>“那我背你！”女孩说完一矮身，竟然真的将男人拉到背上，一百多斤的大男人就这样被她半拖半拽的背起来，踉踉跄跄的向前面继续跑去……</p><p> </p><p>盲心（一）</p><p>港城。</p><p>晚六点半左右。</p><p>今天是周末，钟环著名的小吃街两旁满是shopping完来这里歇脚和品尝美食的人。夜色未央，人潮如织，那些慕名来打卡的外地游客，光是看着摊位上那些色泽明亮,闻起来香气四溢的各色小吃，就已经食指大动，恨不得每一样都尝一尝。</p><p>“哎，有帅哥有帅哥！”一个女孩尖锐的声音居然没被时起彼伏的叫卖声和音乐声掩盖，足见她有多么的兴奋。</p><p>“哪里哪里？”另一个一直低头吃炒蛋的女孩连忙擦了擦眼镜上的热气，抬起头看向她手指的方向。</p><p>“前面路灯那里啊，看到那辆跑车了吗？车旁边那个穿着白衣服的帅哥！哇，真的是好帅啊！”自带帅哥雷达的女孩激动直跺脚。</p><p>“真的啊，也太帅了吧！”吃炒蛋的女孩一口吞下嘴里的食物，迅速掏出手机，对着白衣帅哥就是一通连拍！</p><p>旁边的游客看到两个女孩兴奋的叽叽喳喳，都好奇的往那个方向看去。熙熙攘攘的人群中，烟气弥漫的钟环街角，一身白色皮衣的年轻男子倚在一辆白色的兰博基尼旁，侧着头，两道冷峻乌眉下，一双凤眼微微上挑，目光看似散慢随意，实则早就把一切尽收眼底！</p><p>白羽瞳假装没听见对面女孩的尖叫声和议论声，他弹了弹白色皮衣上不存在的灰尘，又抬起头看了看头上雾蒙蒙的天空。回南天——又闷又潮，T恤穿上不到半个小时就湿呼呼黏在身上，要不是因为展耀答应了白驰，他今天真不想出公寓的门……</p><p> “小白，原来这边有九记牛腩的分店啊！我刚发现，不知道是什么时候新开的！”手里拿着一盒新出锅的鱼蛋，向他走来的蓝衣俊秀青年笑着道。</p><p>展耀的话音还未落，立刻收获了女孩们的又一轮的尖叫声！</p><p>“哇哇哇！快看啊，又来了一个蓝衣服的帅哥！”</p><p>“天哪，帅哥怎么都聚一起了！”</p><p>“别傻愣着了，接着拍呀！”</p><p>“哎，我头一次看见两种不同气场的帅哥，一个硬朗高大，一个英俊帅气！真是绝配呀！”吃炒蛋的女孩喃喃的道</p><p>听了这话，周边的人都下意识看向他，女孩一愣，然后像明白了什么似的，又发出一声高亢的惊叹。</p><p>白羽瞳自然不想这么引人注目，怎奈他和展耀无论出现在哪里，都会有这种自带光环的神奇特效！</p><p>想一想女孩最后那句话还让他挺受用，所以才容忍了她们的尖叫声和放肆目光。要不是还顾忌着自己一向高冷的形象，他真想上去握住那个女孩的手，对她说：对对对，你说的太对了，我和猫儿就是天生绝配！ </p><p>“想什么你！”展耀站在他面前，看他紧绷的脸有了些笑意，便叉起一个鱼蛋递到他嘴边，笑着道“又Q又弹，要不要尝一个！”</p><p>白.高度洁癖.羽瞳回过神来，微微蹙眉道“我不要，你也少吃一点这些东西吧！”</p><p>“这里可是有名的小吃街啊，不吃不是白来一趟了！”说完展耀拿回嘴边自己吃掉，然后含糊不清的道“嗯……反正还有时间，我们去九记吃咖喱牛腩面吧！”</p><p>“还吃啊！”白大组长张大嘴巴，一脸不可置信“不到半个小时，你已经吃了一份碗仔翅，两份杨枝甘露和一盒芝麻卷，哦！还有鱼蛋，你确定还能吃得下？”</p><p>“就再吃一碗喽！”展副组长眨着两只闪闪发光曜石眼睛的看着他，道“九记家牛腩面不能错过的，好不好嘛小白？”</p><p>“……”白大组长顿时没了脾气。<br/>仔细一看，这只猫儿还是那么瘦，吃多少就是不长肉！白羽瞳只好点头同意，既而马上补充道“那只能吃清汤的啊！你别以为我没发现，你嘴边还有辣汁呢，是不是刚刚已经吃了一份辣鱼蛋？还要再吃咖喱面，待会胃又要疼了！” </p><p>“那……好吧！”展耀低眉垂目，作出一付乖巧的样子，顺便迅速舔掉了嘴角边的辣酱汁消灭证据！</p><p>两个人穿过人行道，去斜对面的九记牛腩面新分店排队了。</p><p>话说为什么大周末的，SCI的正副组长会来钟环小吃街闲逛呢？<br/>事情还要说昨天晚上说起。前两天，SCI刚刚结束了一个大案子，又赶上周末，白羽瞳硬是推了王韶赵富马韩等人去酒吧happy一整夜的建议，用一张无限额消费卡换回带自家猫儿过二人世界的机会。</p><p>好不容易有一个周末可以放松一下，白羽瞳必须亲自下厨犒劳自家馋猫儿，顺便开展一下许久没有进行的 “爱的运动”。</p><p>白大厨特意开了一瓶前些日子从老爸那里顺来的Chateau Latour Pauillac 1990，再配上他精心烹制的海鲜意面，这顿晚餐两人吃得都很尽兴。</p><p>尤其是展耀，一放松就喝的多了些，再加上Chateau Latour Pauillac 1990后劲强，顿时醉得倚在客厅沙发里不想动。</p><p>直到收拾完碗筷的白大组长洗完手回到客厅，就看见自家猫儿拄着下巴正发呆呢，见他进来便懒洋洋扭头道“小白……倒杯水，渴了！”</p><p>懵懵茫茫的眼神，脸颊上两团淡淡的红云，声音却是又柔又缓，像猫儿毛茸茸的尾巴尖轻轻撩在白羽瞳的心上。</p><p>白大组长觉得浑身的血“呼啦”一下冲上了脑门，顾不得去倒水，大步上前揽起展耀后脑就吻了上去！</p><p>“……”展耀还有些晕呼呼的，突然头上罩下一片阴影，白羽瞳火热的唇已经覆了上来。</p><p>白大组长的吻技高超，刚一噙住那薄唇，就撬开齿缝攻城略地，并迅速扫荡了展耀整个口腔，将那些还未散尽的，带着黑樱桃果香的残酒全部吮吸殆尽，直吻得展副组长喘息连连，像只春日里发:情的小猫，眯缝着眼睛，敞着柔软的肚皮放松四肢，只仰起修长的脖颈接受这个来势汹汹的吻！</p><p>很快展耀就招架不住挣扎起来，但是白大组长力气大，被他牢牢压制住，展小猫只好狠心咬了一口。</p><p>“嘶！”白羽瞳捂着嘴，舔了舔被咬破的舌头道“猫儿，你怎么又咬人？”</p><p>“臭老鼠！你是聋了吗？快去拿水！”展耀大口喘气，眼角泛红的瞪他。</p><p>“遵命！”白大组长含笑转身，去厨房倒了一杯温水递给展耀。未等他要接过来，却被白羽瞳虚晃一下躲开，一仰脖倒进了自己嘴里！</p><p>“你！唔……”不等展耀抗议完，白羽瞳又吻了上来，顺便将口中的水渡给他，展耀心里这个气啊，可又不得不拼命汲取着，他真的是渴坏了！</p><p>展耀的积极回应让白羽瞳兴奋起来，他将人更加紧密的搂在怀里，清晰的感觉到彼此逐渐同步的心跳，一只手掀开展耀衣服下摆探了进去。</p><p>上一个案子整个SCI不分昼夜的忙了两个星期，两人根本没有时间亲热。这会儿白羽瞳压抑许久的欲:望就像潮水一样扑天盖地的涌了上来，他只想尽快把展小猫吞吃入腹！</p><p>怀里的人被他揉捏着发出辗转的呻:吟声，明显也情动不已。白羽瞳呼吸急促，声音沙哑，猛然停下来道“猫儿,去床上，我接着喂你！”</p><p>当然了，白大组长并不打算等展耀同意，就已经将人迅速扛上肩，直接给丢到了卧室的大床上。</p><p>最后的结果自然是展副组长哼哼唧唧的被剥光了……天快亮时，他被嗓子里的干痒磨醒了，想起身去拿水喝，结果刚一动，便被一只温热的手臂揽了过去，白羽瞳直起身从小几上拿了温着的蜂蜜水喂给他。</p><p>展副组长被折腾了大半宿，全身酸痛，遍布青红交错的痕迹，软绵绵没有一点儿力气，干脆靠在白羽瞳怀里闭着眼睛喝水，喝了有大半杯后，才摇摇头不喝了。</p><p>白羽瞳放下水杯扶着他躺下，展耀就像猫儿一样迅速缩进被子里接着睡了。</p><p>纵情的结果导致第二天上午，展副组长在听到手机铃声响了N遍后，才扶着腰在被窝里出来，够到小几上的手机接通。</p><p>电话是白驰打来的，他兴冲冲的告诉自家嫂子：赵祯的世界巡回魔术展演提前三天结束，昨天晚上已经回了港城。今晚九点还要举行一场内部感谢演出，邀请他和白羽瞳一起到钟环大剧院来观看。</p><p>“好！”展耀眼睛都没睁开，懒懒的应了一声，挂了电话继续睡。</p><p>等白羽瞳做好早餐来叫他，展小猫才打着哈欠顶着一头乱毛告诉他，白驰邀请两人晚上去钟环看演出。</p><p>“哦！”白羽瞳对魔术表演没什么兴趣，不过既然展耀都答应了，他自然不会表示异议。</p><p>由于展耀腰腿酸麻那里还涨痛，于是白羽瞳破天荒的和他在床上吃了一顿情意绵绵的早餐。</p><p>吃饭洗漱完收拾好，展副组长觉得终于恢复了些力气，想一想空手去看赵大魔术师的演出似乎不太好，便又硬拉着白羽瞳去花店买了个花篮，这一来一往，时间就到了中午。</p><p>两人开车到钟环附近简单吃了中饭，一看还有时间，展耀便决定四处去逛逛，白羽瞳陪他连逛带吃走了几个小吃铺子后，终于举双手“投降”，表示自己还是回车里等他吧。</p><p>就在白大组长等得越来越不耐烦的时候，终于见到展耀拿着一盒鱼蛋回来了！没想到，又被眼尖的他发现了九记牛腩的新分店！</p><p>无论白大组长多么不情愿，最后还是得乖乖站在九记牛腩门前排队等空位。</p><p>展耀看着队伍中那个醒目的帅气男子，自己都没意识到嘴角微微上扬着。两人确定恋爱关系也有一年多了，白羽瞳性情高傲，脾气火爆，但在他面前总是十分宠溺和包容。今天不仅陪自己逛街吃喝，还抛下洁癖挤在人群中排长队！好吧，看在他表现越来越好的份上，就原谅他昨晚那么粗鲁吧！</p><p>等到展耀盒子里最后一个鱼蛋下了肚，也终于轮到两人进店了。这时却突然听见“嘭”的一声巨响，有汽车报警器尖锐的响了起来，随后街角处传来数声惊呼，有人高喊着“跳楼了！有人跳楼了！”</p><p> </p><p>*之前好像没有说过，这篇文虽然主瞳耀，但也会写一点祯驰。我也要尝试一下，试试双CP!<br/>*喜欢的朋友请继续给我红心蓝手加评论啊，每周三更，一、三、五晚18：00不见不散！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>